Lazy Rooster Brewery
Located in the Coins district of Crossings, on a side street connecting Empress Ave. and Rider's Road, the Lazy Rooster Brewery, is a two-story building that reeks of dried ale, sweat and honey. It's distinct white and red paint shows that the building has seen happier days, as mud and dust have caked and dried in almost every nook and cranny it could. It was repurposed from a house to a tavern after Jonah Joyce Brewer took over after Old Tom Brewer's passing, and serves better mead and ale than it would be expected from such a run-down establishment. Structure The main floor is roughly 55 m2, and is divided into the following rooms: * Tavern: Largest room on the floor. Includes several small tables with uncomfortable mismatched chairs. A small bar at the end of the room hides various pieces of cutlery and glasses with that are never fully clean, regardless of how often they are scrubbed. A door behind the bar leads to the kitchen, and a stairway on the leftmost wall leads to the second-floor hallway. * Kitchen: '''Accessed from the door behind the bar, the kitchen is almost always hot, as the chimney's fire is never fully extinguished unless someone's cleaning it. A blacken cauldron containing an irreconcilable savory stew rests over the coals, freely offered to patrons of the tavern. The larder at the end of the room is stocked with salted meats and other storable consumables. At least a tenth of the food contained here has been stocked past its expiration date. A trapdoor by the larder leads down to the basement. The second floor is roughly 40 m2, and contains the following rooms: * '''Upper Hallway: '''connected to the stairway at its end, the hallway is only wide enough for a single person to walk through at the time, and still contains old Tom's decor. Several paintings of dim quality adorn the walls, along with some tiny desks with no discernable purpose. Dried flowers resting on plain vases adorn these desks, forgotten and abandoned. Three doors lead to various guest rooms, and one at the end of the hallway leads to the Goblin's Landing. * '''Guest Rooms: Once used by Old Tom and his apprentices, this floor hosts 3 small rooms that remain permanently locked. Jonah carries the keys on a ring hanging from his belt. * '''Goblin's Landing: '''This room contains the belongings and beds of Blix and Skive. A trapdoor and a ladder can be opened up to provide access to the roof. The basement, accessed by the trapdoor at the kitchen, is the largest space of the Brewery, roughly 70 m2, and contains the following rooms: * '''Cellar: '''Accessed through the trapdoor at the kitchen, the cellar's walls are cold stone. A plethora of barrels containing mead, ale, and ciders rest here until there's the need to consume them. The older barrels are stored at the back of the room, hidden away from view. For each year a barrel has aged, a stamp is added to its lid. The oldest one was brewed by Old Tom's master, having too many marks to count. A door at the end of the cellar leads to the Office. * '''Office: '''Equally as cold as the cellar, the Office is rather small in comparison. A single bed, a desk, and several stacks of books and brewing supplies. Jonah sleeps here most nights, locking the door as he leaves. A bookcase on one of the walls hides away a passage to the laboratory. A scented candle with permeates the whole room with a discernable smell of pine. * '''Laboratory: '''A recent expansion to the brewery, this tiny room contains tools for the creation of alchemical concoctions and mechanical gadgets. Menu Category:Locations